Volver A Verte,Y nada más
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: A pasado un año desde que Itachi murió. Sasuke a reecho su vida junto a Naruto pero sigue inmerso en el pasado. Cuando alguien aparezca ofreciendole una esperanza, tendrá que tomar la mayor decisión de su vida; ¿Su novio o su hermano? ItaSasuNaru


-Oe...-Pronunció acercándose hacía él -¡Sasuke! -Le dio un leve empujón consiguiendo que reaccionará -¿Estás bien? Llevo llamándote desde hace un rato. Voy a pensar que estás algo sordo -Termino riendo.

-Solo....Pensaba -Su mirada seguía fija en el agua .

-!Neh! ¡Neh! ¿Y en que piensas? -Naruto se recostó sobre el muro del puente -¡Sasukee! -Gritó al verse ignorado.

-¡Dobe! Deja de chillar ¿Quieres? -Espetó serio -Me duele la cabeza.

-Siempre igual -Infló sus mofletes ofendido -Estúpido.

La luna se alzaba vistosa en el cielo. Desde hacía rato que la noche se había apoderado del día y empezaba a soplar un viento frió.

-¿Nos vamos? -De su boca salió una bocanada de humo helado.

-Sasuke...-Susurro y el azabache que ya había empezado a caminar paró -Te amo.

El rubio abrazo el cuerpo del Uchiha por detrás comprobando que temblaba.

-¡Hehehe! Cuando lleguemos a casa te prepararé un baño bien caliente.

Desde hacía tiempo que ambos habían iniciado una relación lo bastante duradera como para convivir juntos. Se habían trasladado en un zona algo alejada de la nueva Konoha. No querían que nadie pudiera inmiscuirse en sus cosas y esa era una buena forma. Sasuke había tenido mucho que ver en esa decisión, ya que era él quien lo decidía todo. Naruto se encargaba de complacerle en cualquier cosa que quisiera o pidiera. Sabía que después de la muerte de Itachi y de tantos malos ratos pasados, no era fácil para él dejarlo atrás.

El moreno fue desprendiéndose de sus ropas dejándolas por el suelo del pasillo.

-¿A ti nadie te enseño a ser ordenado? -El portazo resonó en las narices de Naruto quien no pudo más que soplar abatido -Vuelves a estar triste...-Dijo para sí.

A pesar de los esfuerzos y atenciones que cada día le dedicaba no lograba deshacerse de esos fantasmas. Le acechaban cada vez que creía que había conseguido encontrar la felicidad.

El rubio se estiro sobre el sofá cansado. Estrujo entre sus manos la camiseta de Sasuke.

-Si supieras cuanto deseo verte feliz...-Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al percatarse que olía a Sasuke. Siempre usaba aquella fragancia tan varonil y atrayente. Le hacía perder la razón -Juro que lo conseguiré. Haré que sonrías de nuevo, como antes dattebayo -Se levantó de un salto y vió ante sus ojos el responsable de sus desviaros.

-¡Que rápido! Hehehe -Desvió la mirada avergonzado al ver el panorama que tenia ante sus ojos.

Las gotitas de agua resbalaban por el duro y bien formado torso de Sasuke hasta desaparecer en los boxers negros que traía puestos. Su pelo húmedo se pegaba a su frente dándole un aspecto aun más apetecible.

-Yo...yo...Iré a bañarme también -Sentía su cara bullir y su entrepierna pedir atención inmediata.

-Hey...-La voz ronca que salió de los labios del Uchiha hizo vibrar totalmente su cuerpo -¿Que estabas haciendo con mi ropa? -Soltó pasando de largo que esa pregunta ponía en una situación muy incomoda al rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu ropa? -En unos segundos su cabeza ideo mil y una excusas para decirle pero ninguna lo suficiente convincente -Na....nada -Tibuleó nervioso.

-Te he visto -Engancho el brazo de Naruto antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta -¿Que hacías?

-¡Ya te dicho que nada Sasuke baka! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Nada...? -Delineo las marcas zorrunas de sus mejillas con suma lentitud -Nada...

-Ba...-Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Una vez caía en brazos de Sasuke era imposible recuperar la cordura -¡BASTA! -Bramó sorprendiéndose ante su propio comportamiento.

Con un simple roce suyo enloquecía. Con solo pensar en él se empalmada. Y ese era precisamente su problema; estaba empalmado al máximo.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás así? -Susurro en su oído. El corazón de Naruto bombeaba desesperado.

La mano de Sasuke se colo por debajo de los pantalones del rubio provocando en este un brinco seguido de un sonoro gemido.

-Tan excitado...-Seguía hablándole en susurro a la vez que tocaba su erección por encima de la tela de sus calzoncillos -Eh...zorrito...

-No me llames así teme -Gruño molesto -No es por ti que estoy así -Trato de mentir descaradamente aun sabiendo que era una tontería hacerlo con alguien como Sasuke.

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso tienes un amante secreto y yo no lo sé? -Era divertido seguirle el juego. Sobretodo porque la recompensa era más que placentera.

-Uhm...ahhh...-Conocía sus puntos débiles a la perfección. Vaya que sí. Solo Sasuke lograba llevarle a los orgasmos mas bestiales. Sus manos expertas le sobaban sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-¿Te lo hace como tan bien como yo? -Sonrió con orgullo. Podía llegar a ser tan inocente. Se había acostumbrado a esa clase de vida. Sin tener que esconderse, al menos con Naruto encontraba paz.

En ese momento Naruto tomo la iniciativa acortando distancias. Morreo la boca de su amante con desespero. Furioso por sentirse indefenso ante su presencia y ansioso por arder en sus brazos.

-Solo tu me pones bastardo -Dijo al separarse sutilmente después de tan apasionado beso -Me vuelves loco....-Volvió a besarle, esta vez más despacio.

Un hilillo de saliva se escurría por ambas bocas aun unidas. Sasuke mantenía sus manos sobre las mejillas del rubio, mientras este había bajado las suyas hasta el trasero del Uchiha.

-Házmelo...

-Tumbate -Ordenó el de cabellos oscuros arrodillándose en el suelo.

Naruto le siguió sin quejarse lo más mínimo. Antes odiaba las actitudes egoístas y gélidas que siempre mostraba Sasuke, pero con el tiempo las aceptó de buen gusto. Le gustaba todo de él, incluso su diabólica obsesión por ser siempre el mejor en todo. ¿Su orgullo? Se obligaba a matarlo cada vez que insistía en salir y poner en peligro su vínculo.

Se miraron fijando sus miradas, ahora llenas de pasión. Sasuke tiro bruscamente de la camiseta del rubio y este alzo los brazos para que pudiera quitársela rápidamente.

-Mi duro entrenamiento a servido de algo...-Alardeó. Sus abdominales después de tantos ejercicios lucían sólidos y firmes como que nunca antes.

Pero para él, los suyos no tenían ni punto de comparación con los del azabache. También fuertes y a la vez frágiles como los de un ángel. Su piel nívea añadida a su cuerpo bien formado era un delirio para cualquiera que le viera. Ya muchísimas veces, cuando salían, tenia que soportar que chicas e incluso chicos tuvieran sus ojos puestos en él. Les odiaba, les mataría si se atrevían a rozar siquiera un pelo suyo...Les mataría sin consideración alguna. Si una cosa tenia clara era esa; Sasuke era suyo.

El Uchiha le miro desafiante lamiendo parte de su cuello, ensalivandolo. Le tomo de la cintura y bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior dejando a la vista su miembro erecto.

-Pareces una niñita virgen a punto de ser violada...-Se cachondeo corroborando enseguida que sus palabras habían logrado el efecto deseado. Cabrearle.

-¡Que dices! ¿Tan superior te crees? Eres un imbé... -Un dedo se posiciono en su boca acallandole.

-Shhh...-Sasuke cogió la mano del rubio y la puso encima de su propia polla.

Podía ser un cabrón, un insensible sin sentimientos, demostrarlo sin remordimientos, pero era morbosamente encantador. Esos gestos lo confirmaban.

-Pervertido...-Bajo sus boxers negros y comenzó a lamerla. Al principio algo inseguro pero a medida que el moreno le incitaba tirandole del pelo, fue intensificando sus movimientos. Iba manoseando sus testículos a la vez que su lengua se paseaba caliente intentando proporcionándole el mayor placer posible.

-Ahhh... -No se molestaba en acallar sus roncos jadeos. Quería gemir, gritar, sudar y revolcarse hasta caer exhausto -Chupala...-Maltrato los pequeños mechones rubios que caían por la frente de Naruto, tirando de ellos -Vamos hazlo.

Pocas veces veía a Sasuke tan desesperando como cuando estaba cachondo. Se volvía aun más violento y brusco que en una pelea. Era otra de las razones por las cuales, ninguno le igualaba. Podía sonar masoquista, pero esa faceta de animal sediento por poseer el cuerpo de su presa le encantaba.

La metió en su boca y sus ojos fueron testigos del placer que aquello le provocaba . La espalda del azabache se arqueo y sus negros cabellos se posaron por encima de su cara tapando sus mejillas rosadas.

Cuando Sasuke se vio al extremo le apartó indicándole que estaba al límite.

-Si sigues comiéndomela con tantas ganas acabaré corriéndome...-Cogió aire y relajo su agarre.

Naruto se sonrojo.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el más alto se adelantó.

-Te has vuelto muy atractivo...-Deslizo la yema de sus dedos por los labios entreabiertos del rubio.

-¿Tu...tu crees? -Rasco su nuca con nerviosismo. Por muchos años que pasarán eso jamás cambiaría; el Uchiha le alteraba por dentro y por fuera.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir y sonrió al ver como Naruto introducía uno de sus dedos en su boca chupándolo sensualmente. Después empujo al moreno hasta hacerle chocar contra el pavimento y se subió sobre sus muslos.

-Tú siempre lo has sido...-Confeso deleitandose en semejante cuerpo que tenia debajo -Nunca me cansaría de mirarte...-Se agacho y dio un suave pico en sus labios.

Ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, Naruto introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada, gimiendo en el acto.

-Ahh....duele -Apretó sus dientes y siguió con su tarea de prepararse.

-No seas tan bruto o acabarás lastimándote -Tener al rubio jadeando como un desquiciado encima suyo estaba por hacerle perder los estribos -Si quieres hacerte daño, ya me encargo yo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar habían intercambiado posiciones. Ahora tenia el peso de Sasuke encima de su vientre. De un golpe seco el azabache le penetro sin compasión.

-¡AHHH! -Gruño al sentir como su cavidad había sido invadida de la peor forma.

-¿Te gusta así? -Una y otra y otra. Le embestía duro, clavandosela hasta el fondo -¿O prefieres...? -Cogió ambas muñecas de Naruto y las sujeto por encima de su cabeza, para que no pudiera moverse.

-Sasu...ahhh ke...-Gemía desgarrándose la voz -Mottoo...

Sabía exactamente en que punto darle para que se elevara al cielo. Sus cuerpos casi pegados a escasos centímetros y la calidez que sentían hacían que el ambiente se volviera asfixiante.

Al cabo de varios minutos de bombear en su interior con saña, suavizo sus golpes. La frente de Naruto estaba completamente empapada de sudor por el esfuerzo. Casi no podía ni respirar y sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos. Sasuke al verle de ese modo se encogió.

-¿Estas bien usuratonkachi? -

-Si....Sigue...-Su orden fue obedecida de inmediato.

El Uchiha abrazo el cuerpo de Naruto y siguió follandole. Lamia el lóbulo de su oreja y se introducia en él. Alguna que otra vez le susurraba palabras obscenas, consiguiendo sonrojarle del todo.

-¡Para...teme...! -Protesto y Sasuke le envió una mirada seria.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora que no te gusta que te diga guarradas? -Espetó dejando libre sus brazos.

Naruto le cogió de la nuca y aprisiono sus labios. Se corrió descargando su semilla por encima, manchando también parte de la piel de Sasuke.

Estaba eufórico, como si acaraba de tomarse alguna píldora rara y su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado a ella. Sasuke no tardo también en correrse en su interior.

-A sido genial...-Resoplo intentando volver a la normalidad su respiración -Hehehe

-Lo a sido -Contesto el moreno saliendo despacio de Naruto evitando desgarrarle.

-Será mejor que me vaya a duchar -Se olió haciendo una mueca desagradable -¡Apestó!

Sasuke le miró y evitó que se levantara volviendo a recostarle.

-No me importa. Quedate.

-¿Uhm? -Le miro extrañado -Vale, me quedo -Sonrió de forma zorruna.

-¿Mañana has quedado con Tsunade? -

-Si -Descanso su cabeza sobre sus manos fijando la mirada al techo -Quiere enseñarme unas cuantas técnicas sobra la manipulación del chacrka en modo sennin. Yo ya le dije que lo dominaba perfectamente pero la vieja se empeño. Ya sabes como es de cabezota.

-¿Y tu no lo eres? -Soltó picandole.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? -Se encogió de hombros -Bueno un poco hehe dattebayo. ¡Pero puedo entrenar yo solo! No necesito que una borracha me dé lecciones y...

-Yo iré a la residencia Uchiha -Al pronunciar esas palabras Naruto calló poniendo toda su atención en lo que acababa de decir Sasuke.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿A pasado algo? -Desde los incidentes ocurridos hacía un año no habían vuelto a sacar el tema y mucho menos ninguno de los dos había vuelto a pisar esas calles. No al menos que él supiera.

-No es nada...-Era mejor que Naruto no se enterara mucho del tema. Si podía evitar preocuparle e inmiscuirlo en sus asuntos lo haría.

De pronto se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-Mierda...-Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando le mentía y ese era uno de esos momentos. Un miedo irracional se instaló en sus venas impidiéndole relajarse.

"Porque Sasuke...¿Acaso no confiás en mi? Llevamos más de un año juntos y todavía sigues empeñándote en guardártelo todo adentro..."

-¿Es por...? -

-No -Sentenció antes de que pudiera terminar la frase -Son solo asuntos sin importancia. No te preocupes.

-Lo hago -Puso una mano en el pecho contrario y se levantó dejando a Sasuke a un lado -Aunque me lo pidas, no puedo dejar de hacerlo ¿Vale? -Su voz salió desgastada con un deje de tristeza -Me importas. Me importas demasiado. No soportaría perderte...

-Hey tranquilo -Le siguió y abrazo el cuerpo aun desnudo de Naruto por detrás - No pienso dejarte.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Sasuke se separo y beso su hombro con ternura.

-Vístete o te resfriaras -Se fue hasta el sofá y se tumbo.

-¿Y tu qué? -

-Yo me mantengo caliente -Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ya...-Recogió su ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo y salió directo al baño.

Al sentir el agua escurrirse sobre su bronceada piel, suspiro cansado. Lo estaba por el polvo que había echado, lo estaba por pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo, lo estaba...

-Buff....-Suspiro echándose los cabellos mojados hacía atrás.

-¿Que tanto suspiras? -La ronca voz de Sasuke le hizo dar un salto de sorpresa.

-Sasuke...No te oído entrar. Deja de darme estos sustos -Le reprimió.

-Eso es porque pensabas en mi. ¿Me equivoco? -Entró en la ducha dejando que el agua también le mojara por completo.

-¿Que haces? Tú ya te habías duchado. Ahora me toca a mi -Contesto más borde de lo normal.

El moreno lo estampo contra las baldosas y le miro desafiante.

-Deja de estar así conmigo. Es molesto -Explico con calma.

-No estoy de ningún modo y ahora vete -

-Está bien, tu ganas -Poso una mano en su mejilla y acarició sus marcas -Voy a renunciar al clan. Eso es todo -Mintió.

Naruto le miro extrañado frunciendo el ceño.

-Estas loco...

-¿Que no querías que te contará porque me citaron? Iré para no volver más -No le gustaba tener que llegar a esos extremos. Pero el asunto era lo suficiente delicado como para querer que Naruto supiera lo mínimo.

El cuerpo del rubio se relajo.

-¿Solo eso? No tienes que dejarlo...-

-Lo haré si hace falta. ¿Sino con quien me voy a pelear cada noche? -Sonrió de lado.

-¡Temee...!

Naruto empezó a echarle agua con el chorro de la ducha riendo a carcajadas. Volvía a sentirse feliz solo con tenerle a su lado.

Después de varios gritos, insultos y empujones salieron ya aseados.

-Joder con la tontería se a echo super tarde. Ya son las 4;00 -Dijo fijándose en el reloj de la habitación.

-¿Y que quieres? Si no has parado de pedirme más hasta que te has quedado seco...-Saco ropa interior limpia y un pijama del armario y empezó a vestirse.

No se fijo en la cara de Naruto que se había puesto roja como un tomate.

-Grrrrrrr....Serás...¡Cabrón! -Gruño molesto poniéndose una camiseta de mala gana.

Sasuke se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas azules que compartían. La cama era grande y cabían perfectamente los dos. Les gustaba dormir juntos, cuando hacía frío siempre se quedaban dormidos abrazándose el uno al otro.

-Buenas noches -Susurro Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

Naruto por su parte con un terrible mosqueo le tiro la almohada a la cabeza y entró.

-Es por ti...

-¿Qué? -Murmuro el rubio preparado por si le salia con otra de sus bromas de mal gusto mandarlo a la mierda.

-Nada, duérmete -Le dijo como si se tratara de un niño.

Este opto por ignorarle y se recostó dándole la espalda. Enseguida Sasuke le abrazo posicionando sus manos por entre su cintura.

Terminaron durmiéndose casi al instante rendidos por el cansancio.

…

-Uhnmm....-Se rasco sus ojos aun somnoliento. La luz le molestaba.

-Me voy -Pronuncio terminando de vestirse.

-¿Ya? hm...Pero si solo son... -

-Las 6:46 -Se adelantó a contestar el moreno - Nos vemos en la noche -Le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta dejando a Naruto aun en la cama.

No desayuno. Tenia el estomago encogido, si tomará algo estaba seguro que lo echaría. Fijo su mirada al cielo, sabia que después de el rencuentro con ese hombre, muchas cosas cambiarían pero no le quedaba alternativa.

Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a aquellas calles que tanta melancolía y dolor le traían. Se acordó de su familia, su muerte, todo lo que sufrió después para volverse más fuerte..Parecía una pesadilla lejana que se negaba a terminar.

-Al fin llegas -Una voz a su espalda le sorprendió.

-¿Que quieres? -Espetó seco -Di lo que tengas que decir rápido.

-Vaya...con el Uchiha -Sonrió con superioridad -¿Reniegas de lo tuyo? Antes adorabas pasearte por aquí y ahora no se te ve el pelo...

-No te importa -Empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas y como no se callara no sabía hasta donde podría controlarse -Habla.

-Está bien, está bien -Pronuncio son suma tranquilidad rabiando aun más a Sasuke -Pero no te creas que te daré la información a cambio de nada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño apretando los puños.

-Lo que quieras.

-Quiero al Jinchuuriki-Pronuncio enseñando sus dientes para después echarse a reír como un loco -

Antes de que sus ojos pudieran percibir el movimiento, el cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba detrás suyo con el filo de su espalda en su cuello.

-Si te atreves a tocarle....Te mató -Sentenció duramente. Tenia el Sharingan activado y su piel bullía de rabia.

-No estás en condiciones de ir con esos humos...-El extraño ni se inmuto -¿O acaso no quieres volver a ver a tu hermanito con vida? ….


End file.
